Never Say Never
by Potterwench
Summary: This is now a collection of one shot songfics. The chapters will not be chronological and is not a set storyline. It will be whatever I feel like writing with the song. I hope you enjoy! The only chronological chapters are the first 3. Anything else I do from there will be random.
1. Chapter 1 - Coming Home-Never Say Never

**A/N – This is my first song fic. I was listening to this song today and I just couldn't help but think of Ranger and Steph. This is based on The Fray's song Never Say Never and is totally Ranger's POV. This song to me is a song Ranger would listen to and realize his feelings for Steph and finally go to her. I hope you enjoy. I will be getting back to The Choice soon. I have had this in my head all day, so I need to get this written and posted. I hope you all like it!**

**Never Say Never**

**Ranger's POV**

"Yo," I said as I got in the SUV. It is 2 am and I am just arriving home after a long mission. It was my last one for the government. Now, I can concentrate on running my business and maybe something else, _someday_.

"Yo, Rangeman, how does it feel?" Tank asked.

"Pretty good. Report."

"She still has the same car," Tank chuckled. "It's a Bomber record. Six months, and no car heaven, we're all real proud of her."

"Tank."

"Ok, seriously, she's doing pretty good man. She's been working at the office more and picking up less skips. She's been a Godsend to me helping with paperwork and schedules and stuff. Plus, she was instrumental in helping us find the biggest bond we've ever captured with her mad search skills. And no, HE hasn't been around, and she definitely doesn't seem to mind. Like I said, she's doing really well."

"Does she know I am back?

"Nope, I didn't tell her. Ranger, don't you think it is about time…"

"Tank, don't."

"Fine. But, you're a dumbass, just sayin'."

"Point taken."

Tank turned on the stereo, he knew the conversation was finished for tonight. But what is that little twinkle in his eye?

He had turned on the CD player and it was a song I'd never heard before, but that isn't surprising since I rarely listen to music with lyrics.

_There's some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without  
And just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Same damn problem  
Together all the while_

I stared out the window listening to the lyrics. This song makes me think of Babe. Lots of stuff we don't talk about, but I've always been in love with her. Babe, well she's back and forth with Morelli like a damn yo-yo, but yeah in a way we're still together the whole time.

_You can never say never  
Why we don't know when  
Time and time again  
Younger now than we were before_

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
[X2]

But I always tell her never. My life doesn't lend itself to relationships, a condom not a ring, these are the things I tell her. But, I can't stay away. I grab her and kiss her in the alley behind Vinnie's office, or I cop a feel when I mic her up for a distraction job. Everytime, she makes me feel young and carefree inside while I hide behind my cool exterior. I don't ever let it show, but I never want her to let me go.

_Picture you're the queen of everything  
As far as the eye can see  
Under your command  
I will be your guardian  
When all is crumbling  
Steady your hands_

She is the queen of my everything, and I mean everything that I am. She owns me body and soul and she has since the day she walked into that diner and took my carefully controlled breath away. From that day forward, I had her back. I can't let anything happen to her, she's my angel, my light. I've held her when her cars have blown up, after a psycho has kidnapped her, I've kept her safe and rescued her when she needed it. I felt her tremble from fear, and only my touch could calm her.

_You can never say never  
Why we don't know when  
Time, time and time again  
Younger now then we were before_

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
[X2]

We're pulling apart and coming together again and again  
We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again

We had that one night, when I collected on the DeChooch deal. I thought I could have her and then go on. I convinced myself I only lusted for her. I was a fool. She owned me even more after that night, and I didn't think that was possible. But, me, being me, pushed her to go back to Morelli. But I never let her go, I'd continue to go to her, watch her sleep, steal those kisses in the alley, cop those feels before a distraction. Damn, I've kept her on a yo-yo, too.

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
[X4]_

Babe, please, don't let me go again. I can give you that someday now. I'm never leaving again. No more "in the wind," no more yo-yo. I'm going to make her mine.

"Tank, take me to Babe."

I glanced over and he had the biggest shit eating grin ever as he said, "Finally, you got your damn head out of your ass."

Yeah, Tank played that song on purpose. Good thing I was ready to listen because I won't ever say never again to Stephanie. I won't ever let her go. I just hope she feels the same way.


	2. Chapter 2 - Coming Home 2 - One Day

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2** – Coming Home Part 2 – One Day

**Stephanie's POV**

It is late, it is after 2 AM, and I can't sleep. I've been amped up all day and I don't know why.

I hope Ranger is OK. I think I'd know if he wasn't. He's been in the wind for six months and all I need is to know he's alright.

That is a lie….I want more with Ranger, a lot more….and I'm done being in denial about it.

I get out of bed and go to the living room and turn on my CD player and put in my secret Ranger mix. I'm a child of the 80s and we make mixed tapes/CDs.

I danced my way through a couple of songs, when a song by Trading Yesterday started playing. I began to sway to the music and sing along.

**One Day – Trading Yesterday**

_If I could change the currents of our lives, To make the river flow where it's run dry  
To be a prodigal of father time, Then I would see you tonight._

_If I could find the years that went away, Destroying all the cruelty of fate  
I must believe that love will find a way, Tonight _

Why did I spend so much time denying how I feel? I spent years going back and forth with Joe and I was never happy. He wanted to change me, and he never accepted me. I've lost so much time with someone who was safe because even though I love Joe, he didn't have my heart. There was never a chance for him to break it.

_Lonely finds me, One day you will come  
But I'll wait for love's sake, One day to me, love  
_  
_If I could see beyond the here and now, If you could hear me calling you somehow  
If I could know that love is reaching out, To find you with me tonight_

Ranger has my heart and has almost since the day I met him. If he sticks to his "not the relationship type" crap, if he tells me no, it would destroy me.

_Then hope could make these promises come true_

_Beyond what I could say, what love can do  
With every moment leading me to you tonight  
_  
_Lonely finds me, One day you will come  
But I'll wait for love's sake, One day to me, love  
_

I dance my way over to the window and hug myself as I gaze out. I catch a blur of a black car moving down the street and then I get a tingle at the base of my neck. I see a man looking up at my window. No, it couldn't be. I close my eyes and take a deep breath then I look back and there is no one there.

I've just been so amped up all day that now I'm seeing and feeling things because I desperately want to believe he's finally back. I desperately want today to be that day that he comes home to me.

_I will stay forever here until that one day comes  
Praying time will bring you near, I'll wait for your love_

I would wait here forever for him. Please God, let him be alright._  
_  
_If I could change the currents of our lives, To make the river flow where it's run dry  
To be a prodigal of father time, Then I would see you tonight  
_  
_Lonely finds me, One day you will come  
But I'll wait for love's sake, One day to me, love_

_Lonely finds me, One day you will come  
But I'll wait for love's sake,  
One day to me, love, One day to me, love  
One day to me, love  
_  
_I will stay forever here. I'll wait for your love_

"Someday," I sigh out loud when I get the tingle again. I reach up to rub the spot and gasp as someone grabs my hand and turns me around.

"You don't have to wait forever, Babe. I'm here and ready for that someday to start," Ranger whispers in my ear.

"I love you, Ranger."

"I love you too, Babe," Ranger whispers as he wraps me in his arms and kisses me with love and promise on his lips.

He scoops me up in his arms and says huskily, "Now, I'm going to show you how much, Babe."


	3. Chapter 3 - Coming Home 3 - Everything

**A/N - SMUT WARNING!  
**

**This one is a little different. It is in 3rd person POV and the song isn't playing I'm just using the lyrics as emphasis. Please let me know what you think. Read and Review you know I LOVE IT! It makes me write faster!  
**

**Not mine, just making them do the stuff we all know they really want to. You listening Janet?  
**

**Chapter 3 - Coming Home Part 3 - Everything**

Everything -Lifehouse

_Find me here, And speak to me. _

"I love you, Ranger."

"I love you, too, Babe," Ranger whispered to her and took her in his arms to kiss her with every ounce of feeling he had for her. He scooped her up in his arms and moved to her bedroom, "Now, I'm going to show you how much, Babe."

_I want to feel you, I need to hear you. _

He set Stephanie to her feet and cupped her face in his hands and stared into her beautiful blue eyes. He kissed her again and tangled his hands in her unruly curls. Oh how he loves those curls.

She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes again. The blank face he usually wore was gone. She could see everything she never thought she would in his eyes. "Tell me again, please, I just need to hear you say it again," her voice pleading.

"I love you, Stephanie," his voice hoarse with the emotions raging through him.

"No qualifications?" she whispered as her eyes glistened with the hope she held, but still feared would be dashed.

"Babe, I was an ass for way too long. I love you, no qualifications," he confessed as he wiped away the tears that started to fall from her eyes.

_You are the light, That's leading me, To the place, Where I find peace again._

With his confession, Ranger felt every wall he'd built up around himself come crashing down. When his lips touched hers again, he felt whole for the first time in years. Ranger no longer needed to fight the Carlos deep within him. He can love her fully now.

_You are the strength, That keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, That keeps me trusting. _

Stephanie deepened the kiss, feeling herself finding the strength deep within that had always been there, but she could never really believe in before now. She could feel the resolve build in her. Trusting him with her fragile heart, she erased all the fears in her mind and any doubts she'd ever had vanished. All the nights she'd spent hoping were worth it, _someday _was finally here.

_You are the light, To my soul._  
_You are my purpose, You're everything._

Ranger had seen and done things in the service of his country that made him feel dirty and unworthy, especially of Stephanie. Now, he feels her light wash over him, taking the darkness away with every stroke of her tongue with his and every touch of her fingers in his hair. He was allowing himself to be Carlos again.

The woman in his arms is everything to him and can't fight it ever again.

_How can I stand here with you, And not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me, How could it be, Any better than this?_

The lovers finally broke apart, trying to catch their breath. Stephanie reached down to tug the bottom of the black T-Shirt out of Ranger's cargo pants. She worked it up his chest slowly before he finally grabbed it and pulled it over his head. Stephanie began kissing his chest and raked her fingers along his back causing him to shudder and moan with desire.

Ranger stepped back, feeling bereft at the loss of contact, but needing to undress her. He removed the old Army shirt and the black silk boxers that had been his from her body. His eyes took her in, "Dios, Babe, you are so beautiful," he moaned.

_You calm the storms, And you give me rest. _

He stepped towards her again, and cupped her face in his hands. Looking in her eyes, he knew the battle no longer raged inside him and he had to let her know too.

"Stephanie, from now on, between us, there is no Ranger. It is just me, Carlos, the man who loves you and needs you. Te Amo, querida. Siempre."

_You hold me in your hands, You won't let me fall. _

With that declaration, she pulled him to the bed. There was no turning back now, she was his and he was hers.

"Carlos, I am yours, forever," she said as lay down on the pillow pulling him to her. Stephanie held his chocolate brown eyes with hers and whispered, "I need you too. Please, let's show each other how much."

_You steal my heart, And you take my breath away. _

Carlos let out the breath he didn't know he was holding once she used his name and then kissed her lips. He began to worship her body with his hands and lips while she writhed and moaned his name beneath him. Hearing his name on her lips made his heart swell with even more love for this woman, his woman.

Her hands were touching every part of him she could reach, his kisses and his touch inflaming her desire. It was sweet torture. She could feel the tension inside her building and when his mouth reached her core she came undone, crying out, "Carlos!"

With a smile, he continued his ministrations. Her essence like the sweetest wine he'd ever tasted. She was writhing, her hands gripping the sheets as his hands at her hips kept her from bucking off the bed. He knew she was close again and he wanted to see her face as she came. He heard her whimper with need when he lifted his head and then gasp with desire when he replaced his tongue with his finger in her core. With a flick of his tongue at her nub, Stephanie went over the edge again, gasping his name.

"Take me now, Carlos, I need you inside me, please," she pleaded once she'd come down from the high of her climax.

_Would you take me in, Take me deeper now.  
_  
Carlos quickly removed his cargos and kissed his way back up Stephanie's body. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly entered her. They both gasped at the feeling of their union as he filled her completely. Although they had been together before, this time it was different, this time there was nothing hidden, this time was forever.

_Cause you're all I want,  
You're all I need,  
You're everything, everything._

His woman felt so incredibly right around him. They began to move together holding each other's gaze, whispering loving words, until they came together, screaming each other's names in ecstasy.

_Would you tell me,  
How could it be,  
Any better than this..._

"I love you, Babe."

Carlos gathered Stephanie in his arms and she snuggled close to him with a contented sigh, both exactly where they belonged.


	4. Chapter 4 - May I

**A/N - This one is a bit angsty. I know I leave it on a cliffie but since it is cannon you all know it ends well. Well mostly, only cause we are on Book Freaking 19 now and R&S STILL aren't together. Seriously? (Yeah not mine or else you know where we'd be at book 19)  
**

**Please read and review it makes me happy!  
**

**This will not have a regular update schedule. I'm using this as something to distract myself when I get frustrated with Colliding Forces. Which BTW, I am BIG time right now. However, I hope to have the next chapter up soon.  
**

**If you have a song request, please leave a review!  
**

**Chapter 4 – May I**

**May I – Trading Yesterday**

**Ranger's POV**

As I put on the Kevlar vest, I am thinking back to all my memories of Babe.

_There you stand, opened heart, opened doors  
Full of life with a world that's wanting more_

The first day I met her at the diner. She was so guileless and innocent, yet tough as nails. Stephanie took that job with Vinnie because she was desperate, but she was also determined. The bond for Morelli would help change things for her, so she was going to bring him in come hell or high water. That is why I agreed to help her. Henry Higgins met his Eliza Doolittle that day. Dios, did I ever…

_But I can see when the lights start to fade  
The day is done and your smile has gone away_

Morelli, her mother, the stupid fucking Burg grapevine, they take her light away. I look over at Morelli now, and I see his concern for her, I see him trying to figure out how to use this to get what he wants. I see how he wants to change her. And I'm the stupid fucker who keeps sending her back….

_Let me raise you up  
Let me be your love_

"I'm proud of you, Babe." Those words always mean so much to her. Every time I say them, I see the light come back in her eyes. Why won't I let her in? Oh yeah, that's right, I have a government contract and I have to go off in the wind. What if something happens to me? I can't be the reason that light in her is extinguished.

_May I hold you as you fall to sleep  
When the world is closing in  
And you can't breathe here_

The day I came back from a mission to find Babe in my bed on 7 was one of the happiest and scariest of my life. She'd gotten in. She'd found the "Batcave" as she called it. I lied and told her it wasn't, but it was. The Slayers were after her. She was scared and she'd come to me. I already knew I loved her, but I couldn't make her mine no matter how much I wanted to. But, I could hold her in the dark when she was scared.

_May I love you, may I be your shield  
When no one can be found  
May I lay you down_

When I pulled her from the cabinet at Stiva's, it was all I could do to not take her straight to the Batcave and make love to her. I was so scared at first that she was dead, and I knew it would kill me if she was. When she stirred in my arms, and my heart started again, I almost told her everything I felt. Why didn't I? I'm so fucking stupid...

_All I want is to keep you safe from the cold  
To give you all that your heart needs the most_

I protect Stephanie and love her the best way I can. I rescue her every time she's in danger, she always knows I will find her. I want to be able to be the one to give her everything. I already love her my own way, which is with every fiber of my being. I just don't think I can be what she needs. I have a dark past; I've done things I'm not proud of even if they were for honorable reasons. I want to be her everything, but I don't deserve to be.

Unfortunately, I didn't protect her this time. She is in trouble because of me.

_All that's made me is all worth trading_

I check both of my guns, then strap on my knife. I pull Tank to the side, "Take care of Babe and Julie. This isn't going to end well, we both know it. Scrog wants me dead and I'll be damned if I let him take one of them over me."

_Just to have one moment with you_

I walk into her apartment and I see Julie on the couch and my Stephanie tied to the chair. I see the terror in her eyes and I also see the love there too. I drop my blank face and I hope she can see everything I feel for her, have always felt for her, will always feel for her. I love you, Babe. Always.

_So I will let go with all that I know  
Knowing that you're here with me  
For your love is changing me_

Maybe if we make it out of this, we'll finally get our someday.

I heard the gunshot and Babe scream, then the world went black.


End file.
